


us, after you.

by cattosun (rosetinteday)



Series: Lonely, Lovely [2]
Category: UP10TION, VICTON (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Panic Attacks, Past Character Death
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetinteday/pseuds/cattosun
Summary: ini cerita tentang byungchan. tentang wooseok. tentang keduanya yang berusaha menemukan kembali pijakannya yang hilang bersama kepergian jinhyuk.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan & Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Choi Byungchan/Lee Jinhyuk
Series: Lonely, Lovely [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910791
Kudos: 10





	us, after you.

**Author's Note:**

> cerita ini adalah sequel dari love alone untuk @ manrabbuka_ di twitter.

**So are you happy now?**

* * *

“Byungchan, bisa tolong bantu susun berkas yang ini? Harusnya Sejun yang rapiin tapi dia mendadak izin pulang. Orang tuanya datang atau apa, gitu.” Seungsik, seniornya bertanya ragu-ragu. Wajahnya tampak sangat tidak enak hati harus menyuruh adik tingkatnya itu ketika secara teknis ini bukanlah bagian dari tanggung jawabnya.

Byungchan mendongak, “Oh, itu buat yang apa kak?” _Headset_ yang menyumpal telinga dilepaskan, tangan terulur menerima folder berwarna merah yang cukup tebal.

“Data _volunteer_ sama anak magang dari empat bulan terakhir,” terang Seungsik. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya sebentar. “Niatnya mau buat rekap akhir tahun sekalian nyari mana yang mau ikut sama kita lagi di sini.” Byungchan mengangguk-angguk. Dibukanya folder tersebut, foto juga data diri dari paras-paras yang familiar menyapanya.

“Gimana? Bisa gak Byung?” Seungsik bertanya lagi. Matanya tidak bisa berbohong, Byungchan mengamati. Yakin ia, kalau Seungsik tidak sedang sibuk bukan main pasti pekerjaan ini akan dikerjakannya sendiri. Seperti yang lalu-lalu.

Jadi, Choi muda itu mengacungkan ibu jarinya tinggi-tinggi, tanda bahwa ia menerima pekerjaan tambahan ini dengan senang hati.

“Nanti kalau udah beres langsung taro di tempat yang biasa, ok?”

Seungsik kembali ke ruangannya dengan sebuah hembusan napas lega. Senang bukan main ia punya Byungchan di divisinya. Yang walaupun jauh dari kata berpengalaman, namun tidak pernah ragu untuk mencoba. Malah, kalau ia berani bicara jujur, etos kerja Byungchan yang luar biasa rajin membuatnya membayangkan seseorang yang berusaha membayarkan sekian banyak waktu yang mungkin sudah terbuang tanpa makna.

Mana Seungsik tahu betapa tepat pemikirannya itu.

Choi Byungchan, diusia 26, memang sedang membayar waktu-waktunya yang dirasa terbuang percuma berkat dunianya yang gelap. Dalam artian literal, artian paling sebenar-benarnya. Dunianya yang diisi dengan meraba-raba, mengenali tekstur tanpa tahu wujud bendanya apalagi warnanya. Dunianya yang dibangun dari ragam suara tanpa bisa mencocokkan wajah seperti apa dengan suara sedalam itu, serendah itu, sedemikian melengking itu.

Sebuah liontin berhiaskan bunga kering dalam perlindungan resin berkilau tertimpa cahaya matahari sore. _Golden hours_ , katanya. Byungchan berhenti, napasnya tercekat membaca nama Choi Jinhyuk yang mendaftar sebagai peserta magang namun mundur di tahap seleksi terakhir tanpa alasan yang diketahui. Anak lelaki itu rambutnya hitam, dengan postur yang cukup tinggi juga mata serupa kucing. Dadanya bergemuruh, sesuatu yang asing menjejal di tenggorokan. Matanya memanas tapi Byungchan menolak membiarkan cairan itu kabur dari tempatnya. Tidak boleh.

“Bahkan setelah kamu gak ada aja aku masih diikutin begini,” gumamnya. Cukuplah pernak-pernik kecil di meja yang menjadi saksi bagaimana ia nyaris kehilangan komposur berkat sebuah nama.

“Kerja Byungchan, kerja. Nangisnya nanti.” _Di rumah aja_.

—

Hidup dengan mata pemberian orang lain itu tidak mudah. Semakin tidak mudah ketika kamu tahu mata itu sebelumnya milik seseorang yang dikenal. Seseorang yang disayang, pula. Yang harus pergi meninggalkan dunia sebelum Byungchan bisa melihat sosok itu memanggilnya seperti saat penglihatannya belum disembuhkan.

Byungchan tidak merasa hidupnya berubah drastis menjadi lebih baik setelah ia tahu bahwa dunia ini penuh dengan warna. Lelaki ini tahu ia akan terdengar sangat-sangat tidak tahu diri, tidak tahu terima kasih setelah seluruh panca indranya berfungsi lagi dengan pola pikirnya yang demikian. Namun, bisakah kamu menyalahkannya, jika harga yang harus dibayar adalah melepaskan tambatan hatinya tanpa sempat mengucap selamat tinggal sama sekali?

“Kamu tau gak, aku tuh benci banget sama kamu.” Byungchan berkata pada batu nisan di depannya. Batu nisan dengan nama Lee Jinhyuk terukir di sana, lengkap dengan guratan _epitaph_ tentang anak laki-laki terbaik, putra paling membanggakan yang keluarga Lee pernah miliki. Tentang seorang pemuda yang senyumnya mengingatkan pada semburat sinar matahari pertama setelah hari mendung yang sangat, sangat lama.

“Aku bahkan gak bisa buktiin apa senyuman kamu seindah itu, Hyuk. Aku cuma punya foto-foto kamu, sama video. Tapi kamu tau kan, itu tuh gak sama?”

Foto yang merekam sebuah momen dalam keabadian, video yang memerangkap gerakan untuk diputar ulang tak akan pernah bisa memberi justifikasi akan pribadi Jinhyuk yang mengagumkan. Rekaman-rekaman itu tidak akan bisa memberi sensasi berinteraksi dengan Jinhyuk tanpa ada medium perantara. Byungchan _tahu_.

“Tau gak?” suaranya menggegar. “Aku baru berani ngeliat cermin beberapa bulan yang lalu. Selama ini aku kalau pake baju nunduk terus. Jadi dasinya suka miring dan harus dibenerin lagi sama bunda.” Tawa yang meluncur dari mulutnya terdengar basah. Bahu itu gemetar. Pelayat yang kebetulan melintas bisa melihat jelas pemuda itu tidak sekuat yang ia coba tunjukan pada dunia.

Air mata itu, luruh. Byungchan tidak berusaha menyekanya. Dibiarkan saja mengalir, membentuk anak sungai di pipinya, menetes ke tanah yang berhiaskan rumput tempat Jinhyuk berbaring untuk selamanya.

“Aku benci kamu, Jinhyuk.” bisiknya marah.

“Aku benci karena kamu gak ngasih aku kesempatan untuk bilang sayang secara langsung. Jangankan bilang sayang, aku bahkan gak sempat ngucapin selamat tinggal atau lihat kamu diistirahatin di sini. Sadar gak sih—,” ia terisak — “kamu tuh jahat banget lho. Lee Jinhyuk itu, jahat. Dan semua orang yang kenal kamu bilang kamu itu ibarat matahari.” Ditatapnya nisan itu dengan tatapan menuduh.

“Tapi matahariku pergi sebelum aku bisa buka mata ini dan lihat dunia.”

—

Setiap kali datang ke makam Jinhyuk, Byungchan merasa sebagian dari bahagianya terserap. Menyisakan kekosongan yang ia paham betul tidak akan pernah bisa diisi siapapun. Setiap kali pulang dari makam Jinhyuk, Byungchan akan langsung menuju kamarnya tanpa mengganti pakaian. Masuk ke dalam perlindungan selimut tebalnya sembari membiarkan hari berganti membawa pergi sedihnya.

—

_Bunda menahan diri untuk tidak berkomentar melihat dasi putranya yang miring lagi. Wanita dewasa itu tahu betul, Choi Byungchan tidak pernah melihat ke cermin setiap kali memasang dasinya. Tahu betul, putranya selalu menunduk jika menemukan permukaan apapun di mana ia bisa melihat refleksinya._

_Byungchan histeris, setelah resmi dibolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit dan melihat pantulan wajahnya sendiri. Melihat mata yang jauh dalam lubuk hatinya terasa begitu familiar, dan semakin dalam ia tenggelam dalam nestapa ketika menemukan foto seorang Lee Jinhyuk untuk kali pertama. Tangisan pilunya masih terngiang-ngiang dalam kepala bunda yang menjadi saksi hari itu. Masih menghantui mimpi buruknya saat beliau kesulitan tidur._

_Putranya, mendapatkan apa yang selama ini begitu diinginkan: penglihatan. Namun disaat yang sama, kehilangan sesuatu yang tidak akan bisa tergantikan: Lee Jinhyuk._

_Ibu Choi menggelengkan kepala keras-keras. Sekarang bukan waktunya lemah begini._

_“Byungchan,” dipanggillah putranya itu. Hati sang ibu mencelos melihat tatapan Byungchan yang kosong. “Byungchan sini, dasinya dibenerin dulu. Miring, tuh. Nanti diprotes bosnya gimana?”_

_Anak lelakinya mendekat dengan langkah pelan, dan bunda, bunda akan membenarkan dasinya sembari bersenandung pelan. Beliau menghindari mata itu selama beberapa detik sebelum memutuskan bahwa, yang dilihatnya ini adalah putranya. Choi Byungchannya._

_Bukan mata Lee Jinhyuk yang selalu cemerlang binarnya. Jinhyuk sudah tenang, begitu ia merapal dalam hati. Tinggal Byungchan yang harus berbahagia._

—

“Om, ada perempuan yang nyariin tuh? Katanya kenalan lama? _Pretty, but definitely much older than you. Sugar mommy?_ ”

Remaja jangkung yang di seragamnya terdapat _name tag_ Kang Minhee mengaduh ketika kepalanya ditempeleng oleh sosok yang dipanggilnya Om itu. Lelaki yang aslinya terlihat kelewat muda untuk dipanggil om. Bukan sekali dua kali orang-orang berpikir yang tinggal dengan Minhee ini adalah kakak beda orang tua darinya. Ia sendiri tidak begitu paham silsilahnya, yang jelas, ia bersaudara dengan Kim Wooseok dan aturan yang entah siapa pembuatnya mengharuskan Minhee memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang sopan selain namanya sendiri.

“Om?” serunya lagi, “denger gak sih?”

Kim Wooseok mendelik sesaat. Tangannya bergerak menekan _shortcut_ untuk menyimpan hasil kerjanya lalu mematikan layar laptop. Sudah cukup ia diganggu Minhee yang kadang kelewat jahil untuk ukuran anak kelas 2 sekolah menengah atas.

“Kamu tau istilah _sugar mommy_ dari mana?” Wooseok mengangkat kedua tangan tinggi-tinggi hingga ruas punggungnya berbunyi. Dari sudut mata tertangkap Minhee meringis mendengar suara-suara itu. Tentu tidak lama, bocah itu dengan mudah memasang ekspresi mengejek yang sudah menjadi setelan _default_ nya kalau berhadapan dengan Wooseok.

“Internet.” Seolah satu kata itu cukup menjelaskan segalanya.

Wooseok tahu kapan waktunya berhenti bertanya kalau tidak mau makin sakit kepala. “Perempuan katamu?” Alisnya bertaut, tidak ingat ada janji dengan rekan kerja apalagi di luar kantor begini. “Nyebut nama gak?”

“ _Something like Jieun? Or Joeun?_ ” Minhee menelengkan kepala, bingung kenapa omnya mendadak terpaku dan wajahnya memucat. “Om Seok? _You okay?_ Mau kubilangin tamunya ketemu lain waktu aja?” Kesehatan walinya itu lebih penting dari tamu misterius mereka.

“Nah, gapapa." ujarnya pendek. "Sana kamu ganti mandi dulu. _You stink,_ Kang Minhee.”

Wooseok boleh jadi kenal seseorang dengan nama Jieun. Wooseok harap ini bukan Jieun yang sama dengan yang dikenalnya.

“Oh, _Miss_ Jieun. Lama tidak bertemu.” Sapaannya kaku. _Should have known better the world like to play with him._ Tangannya yang terulur tetap disambut perempuan dewasa yang begitu awet muda penampilannya. Lee Jieun melihatnya dengan senyum yang begitu familiar. Seolah, Wooseok tidak menghilang tanpa pamit dari hari pemakaman itu.

“Saya bukan _Miss_ lagi, omong-omong. Sudah lebih pas dipanggil _Ma'am_ sepertinya. Atau Jieun saja biar mudah.” Jieun berkata dengan lembut, nyaris sukses membuat Wooseok percaya tidak banyak waktu yang berlalu. Namun, dalam kelembutan biner itu, ia pun menemukan ada kesedihan yang lelaki muda ini tak tahu ditujukan padanya, atau untuknya.

Wooseok menautkan kedua tangannya, tersenyum canggung. “Ah, senang mendengarnya kalau begitu.”

 _Are you?_ Kira-kira begitu tanya yang tergurat di wajah sang tamu.

“Wooseok baik kabarnya? Jauh juga ya pindahnya sampai kemari.” Ke kota tetangga yang walaupun terhitung dekat di peta nyatanya sudah berjarak ratusan kilometer dari tempat pertama mereka dikenalkan pada satu sama lain. “Tapi kelihatannya kamu senang di sini, _so, that’s a good thing, right?_ ”

Sebab Wooseok tidak bahagia jika memaksakan diri tinggal di tempat yang lama, tempat yang sama dimana ia menemukan juga kehilangan seseorang yang membuat hatinya berdebar.

“Saya… baik. Lebih baik dari sebelumnya _Miss_ – maksudnya, Jieun. Saya… baik.” Wooseok mengulangi perkataannya. Sedikit lebih mantap, (berusaha agar terdengar) sedikit lebih meyakinkan. Matanya masih menghindari tatapan Jieun. “Jieun sendiri, dalam rangka apa sampai ke kota ini?”

Lee Jieun tidak memaksa lebih jauh, toh, memang bukan itu tujuannya kemari.

“Kamu percaya gak, kalau saya bakalan jadi rekan kerja barumu untuk _event_ yang diadain kantormu tiga bulan lagi? Tepatnya, pasangan saya salah satu sponsor terbesarnya.” Wanita itu terbahak melihat Wooseok yang melongo. Mata bulatnya tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan mendapati teman sekaligus mentornya belajar bahasa isyarat akan terlibat dengan pekerjaannya sekarang.

Dan mungkin, mungkin alasan Jieun langsung mengarahkan pembahasan mereka ke sana adalah bentuk pengertiannya pada Wooseok. Bentuk konsiderasinya bahwa ini — bicara tentang pekerjaan — adalah satu dari segelintir kecil topik yang aman dibahas. Jieun bisa melihat jelas bahu yang semula tegang itu perlahan turun, guratan di sekitar mata Wooseok melembut, tidak lagi ia terlihat seperti seseorang yang ingin kabur dari pertemuan yang tidak diperkirakan ini. Ia tahu kepergian Jinhyuk memukul keras banyak orang. Terutama bagi seorang Choi Byungchan.

Yang Jieun tidak tahu adalah, Jinhyuk juga meninggalkan dampak begini besar pada Wooseok.

Pembicaraan mereka pun mengalir dengan mudah. Pada satu momen, Minhee tidak tahan untuk tidak memunculkan diri berkat rasa ingin tahunya. Wooseok terlihat jengkel, namun semua mampu melihat ia bangga memperkenalkan anak dari kakak ibunya itu yang sekarang menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Kalau pada akhirnya ia mendorong paksa Minhee untuk kembali ke dalam rumah, tentu saja itu karena mulutnya sendiri yang tidak kenal filter. Siap bukan main kalau urusan mempermalukan Wooseok.

Tanpa disadari nyaris satu jam berlalu sejak kedatangan Jieun.

“Saya senang bisa mampir kemari, Seok. Tapi jemputan saya kayanya udah hampir sampai, dia gak suka kalau nunggunya kelamaan,” protes Jieun. Walau demikian, wajahnya justru tampak senang. _Ah, jatuh cinta itu menyenangkan ya_. Apalagi kalau bersambut. Wooseok menahan senyuman getir, ia memilih bangun dan bersiap mengantar tamunya menuju jalan depan rumah.

Sebuah mobil hitam sudah terparkir di sana. Ketika jendelanya diturunkan, seorang lelaki dewasa yang tampan melambaikan tangannya yang dibalas Jieun tak kalah semangat. Wooseok mengangguk sopan.

“Wooseok,” panggil perempuan itu. “Saya tau mungkin ini bukan tempat saya untuk bicara. Tapi, kalau memang ada waktu, mainlah. Percaya atau nggak, yang kangen ngobrol sama kamu bukan saya aja.”

Hanya sebuah anggukan samar yang Wooseok berikan. Lidahnya kelu untuk menjawab. Membayangkan siapa yang rindu bicara dengannya di tempat itu terlalu sulit. Terlalu banyak sedih yang menyergap. Jieun sadar butuh alasan yang lebih kuat agar Wooseok mau kembali. Ia tidak menaruh ekspektasi tinggi sejak awal.

“Sehat-sehat selalu, Wooseok.”

Jieun memasuki mobil sang suami dengan lambaian tangan untuk Wooseok juga Minhee yang mengintip dari pintu rumah.

—

Ketika ia memutuskan untuk pindah lalu menjadi wali bagi Kang Minhee, semuanya sudah ia pikirkan masak-masak. Sudah dibahas dengan kedua orang tua yang mendukung penuh keputusannya. Memang mereka belum lama tinggal di kota ini, tapi mungkin, bertahan juga tidak akan membawa dampak baik khususnya bagi putra semata wayang yang berduka begitu dalam. Wooseok juga tidak mau terus membuat orangtuanya cemas atas ketidakmampuannya mengurus diri sendiri.

Hati ibu mana yang tidak remuk melihat buah hatinya menangis terus menerus? Lalu tanpa sengaja melihatnya berusaha menahan sedu setiap kali dikiranya seisi rumah sudah tidur. Lebih dari sekali mama mendapati samar suara rintihan itu menembus sekat dinding yang tipis. Ia tahu betul Wooseok akan berusaha meredam suaranya dengan benda apapun setelah dua kali mama mencoba menenangkannya. Wooseoknya, putranya, tidak pernah suka ketahuan menangis.

Bahkan ketika tangisannya berasal dari hati yang tercabik oleh tangan kematian.

Mama pikir, menemukan Wooseok terlelap dengan jejak air mata begitu jelas itu sudah tak terperi. Sudah membuatnya ingin merengkuh putranya erat-erat, mengusap rambutnya, memberinya tempat aman sebab Wooseok akan selalu menjadi pangeran kecilnya. Mama tidak ingin apapun selain kebahagiaannya di dunia ini.

Melihat Wooseok menenggelamkan diri dengan mengambil begitu banyak pekerjaan yang mungkin dilakukan rupanya lebih mengiris jiwa seorang ibu. Melihat kantung matanya yang semakin tebal dari hari ke hari. Melihat punggungnya yang semakin membungkuk, menahan beban yang berasal dari kepalanya. Mama melihat Wooseok tersandung, kehilangan keseimbangan, dan rasanya sama dengan mendapati jalan yang dipijak berubah jadi sebuah lubang menganga.

Satu malam, saat mama yakin seyakinnya Wooseok sudah lelap, beliau memasuki kamar yang terasa asing itu. Tidak ada yang berubah secara nyata dari kamar anak lelakinya. Tetapi naluri seorang perempuan yang mengandung, lalu melahirkan kemudian membesarkan sosok yang bergelung di balik selimut itu tidak bisa dibohongi.

Kamar ini, tak berbeda dengan kamar asrama yang hanya menjadi tempat menumpang tinggal. Bukan tempat _pulang_.

Tidak ada baju yang berserak di lantai, atau buku-buku yang lupa dikembalikan ke meja. Tidak ada sesuatu yang umumnya menghiasi kamar seorang dewasa muda. Tidak ada komik yang mengintip dari bawah kasur yang mama tahu Wooseok dulu selalu coba sembunyikan. Kamar ini rapi. Rapi sekali. Ini bukan kamar Wooseok yang mama kenali.

Mama duduk di tepi ranjang, mengusap puncak kepala Wooseok yang menyembul dari balik selimut. Senyumannya sendu, matanya berkaca-kaca menemukan dalam tidurnya sekalipun, Wooseok berusaha mendekatkan diri ke sumber hangat yang dikenali alam bawah sadarnya.

“Wooseok capek ya, nak?” bisik mama. “Wooseok kurusan nih, liat, pipinya abis.” Tangan mama mengusap pipi putranya lembut sekali. “Mama kangen liat senyum kamu, nak. Kangen liat Wooseok ketawa, ngedumel kalo papa iseng ngumpetin buku gambarnya. Mama kangen dengerin cerita hari-harinya pangeran kecil. Mama kangen sama Wooseok.” Suara mama tercekat, dan ketika beliau memejamkan mata, sebulir air mata turun dari pelupuk kiri.

Katanya, air mata pertama yang mengalir dari pelupuk mata kiri adalah pertanda kesedihan. Tapi mama rasa baik mata kanan maupun kiri sudah tidak ada bedanya lagi. Ia tetaplah menangisi putranya yang pergi jauh, jauh sekali dari jangkauan walau raganya selalu bisa ia peluk.

“Mama kangen nak, kangen sekali...”

—

_“Ma...ma…” Wooseok mengerjapkan mata lambat-lambat. Hangat, hangat sekali rasanya ia sekarang. Bukan karena selimut yang masih menutupi badan. “Mama kok tidur di sini?” Melainkan karena mama yang memeluknya. Kapan terakhir kali Wooseok tidur ditemani begini? Sudah lama sekali rasanya._

_“Sssh,” mama mengecup puncak kepala Wooseok tenang. “Sesekali, udah lama kan gak dipeluk begini sama mama?” Dan kamu, meluk mama? Wooseok bisa mendengar bagian itu sekalipun tidak diutarakan. Lelaki muda itu merangsek menyamankan diri dalam pelukan wanita yang selalu menjadi segala-galanya baginya. “Kangen…” gumamnya lirih.*_

_“Wooseok, inget Minhee gak?” Pertanyaan yang sangat mendadak itu membuatnya mendongak sedikit, Wooseok memicing, mencoba menggali ingatan atas nama itu._

_“Anaknya om Kang? Yang tinggi itu kan?”_

_Mama mengangguk, rambut putranya yang berantakan disisir dengan jari. Beliau tersenyum mendapati fokus Wooseok tertuju padanya. “Minhee mau sekolah di luar kota, tapi ngotot gak mau ditemani ayah sama ibunya. Anak itu tuh, keras kepalanya mirip kamu.” Komentar mama membuat dahi Wooseok mengernyit._

_“Wooseok mau jadi walinya Minhee sementara waktu gak? Dia diam-diam nanyain kamu terus tau, nak. Katanya mau kenalan sama om yang mirip kucing itu.”_

_Mungkin, mama tidak punya maksud tertentu. Mungkin, mama hanya ingin Wooseok mendapat pengalaman baru di luar kota. Berkenalan dengan keponakan yang sudah lama sekali tidak ditemui. Sudah, itu saja._

_Atau Mungkin, mama ingin Wooseok menyelamatkan diri dengan menemukan lagi bagian dari dirinya yang hilang._

_“Boleh, ma. Wooseok mau.”_

_Apapun tujuan dibalik saran mama ini, jika itu berarti bisa pergi dari sini, Wooseok tidak akan menolak._

—

“Loh... “ Byungchan terpaku. “Kok gak ada? Mana nih?” Ia tepuk-tepuk kantong celana, saku dalam jaketnya. Tidak ada. Permen colanya tidak ada?! Padahal seingat Byungchan masih ada dua bungkus yang disisakan untuk menghadapi rapat ini.

“Mana? Kok gak ada?” Tangannya perlahan terasa dingin, Byungchan mencari meja terdekat dimana ia bisa meletakkan bawaannya. Gerakannya semakin terburu membuka-buka isi tas, membuka map yang berisikan hasil cetak data. Nihil. _Nada_.

Choi muda itu sama sekali tidak sadar akan sejumlah pasang mata yang memperhatikannya kebingungan namun terlalu ragu untuk mendekat. Begitu terperangkapnya Byungchan dalam kepalanya sendiri, ia sampai gagal menyadari ada yang beberapa kali memanggil namanya. Dari nada paling lembut hingga perlahan naik.

“Choi Byungchan kamu dengar saya?”

Ia terperanjat, lalu jatuh terduduk ketika telinga juga otaknya memproses panggilan Seungsik yang sedikit lebih keras dari biasanya. Lututnya lemas, tubuhnya tremor, Byungchan tidak bisa mengolah informasi yang diterima dengan baik. Masih terjebak lingkaran kecemasannya sendiri. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali walau tampak tidak fokus pada Seungsik yang berusaha mendapat perhatiannya.

“...ssh. Sshh, Byungchan gak apa-apa. Byungchan bisa tarik napas pelan-pelan? Byungchan?”

Seungsik merutuki kebodohannya yang lambat menyadari situasi Byungchan. Anak baru di kantornya ini sedang terjebak serangan panik, dan dapat dipastikan kesulitan melawan sinyal _fight or flight_ yang terus dilemparkan neuron dalam otaknya. Ia meringis mendengar suara Byungchan yang begitu pelan juga tergugu. Normalnya dia adalah anak yang selalu riang. Namun entah bagaimana mulanya, hari ini ia menemukan Byungchan seperti ini.

“Tarik napas, pelan-pelan. Byungchan liat saya,” dengan kelembutan yang begitu kentara, Seungsik mengarahkan wajah itu kepadanya. “Byungchan?” Dipanggil nama itu berkali-kali. “Tarik napas… Ikutin saya ya. Sekarang hembuskan.”

Diulangi instruksinya itu sambil mengusap bahu Byungchan pelan. Cemasnya ikut reda melihat mata gelap itu pelan namun pasti menjadi fokus, napas yang lebih muda juga lambat laun menjadi lebih teratur. Byungchan melepaskan satu hembusan panjang hingga sekujur badan bergetar, kemudian, berhenti. Mirip boneka yang diputus tali penggeraknya.

“Byungchan?” panggil Seungsik pelan.

Byungchan tidak seketika menjawab. Tenggorokannya kering sekali, susah mau bersuara. Ketika sudah membuka mulut, “ya…?” Serak sekali kedengarannya. Tapi Seungsik tersenyum memaklumi.

“Kuat berdiri? Kita ke _pantry_ dulu mau?” Apa yang bisa dilakukan Byungchan selain menggangguk? Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk merasa malu ketika nyaris jatuh lagi dan Seungsik harus memapahnya. Paling tidak, _pantry_ yang dimaksud tidak jauh.

—

“Makasih…” Byungchan menggumam. Gelas berisikan air minum diterimanya tetapi tidak langsung diminum. Tangannya masih sedikit gemetar, ia ragu tidak akan menumpahkan isinya. Ia juga tahu, Seungsik memperhatikannya dengan kekhawatiran yang tak ditutupi sama sekali. Detak jam di dinding _pantry_ menjadi lebih keras di telinganya. Byungchan berpikir kalau tidak bisa melihat angka pada jarum panjang itu akan membuatnya lebih tenang.

Baru beberapa saat kemudian ia memberanikan diri meminum airnya. Dingin, begitu kata suara dalam otaknya. Menelan saja mendadak jadi susah, tapi, Byungchan tetap mencoba.

“Gak usah buru-buru, nanti kamu keselek.” Seungsik mengingatkan. Dua tegukan lainnya lalu gelas itu dibawanya ke pangkuan lagi. Kerah bagian belakang kemejanya terasa basah. Tidak nyaman. Byungchan berharap ia bisa memakai pakaian rumah bukannya setelan formal yang terasa mengekang begini.

“Maaf…”

Maaf sudah menyusahkan, maaf sudah membuat jadwal rapatnya terpaksa diulur, maaf, Choi Byungchan itu manusia yang merepotkan banyak orang.

Seungsik menggeleng kuat-kuat, “Gak perlu minta maaf. Kamu gak salah apa-apa, kan.”

“Tapi—”

“Gak ada tapi. Gak ada yang perlu minta maaf, apalagi, kalau mendadak dapat serangan panik yang memang suka gak sopan sembarangan datang.”

Byungchan menunduk, merasa tidak berhak mendapat pemakluman semudah itu. Kuku ibu jarinya yang sedikit lebih panjang dari lainnya menekan-nekan ruas jari telunjuknya. Sesuatu yang dilakukannya tanpa sadar kalau bukan karena Seungsik yang menyentuh pergelangan tangannya.

“Boleh saya nanya sesuatu?” tanya Seungsik.

Choi muda itu mengangguk ragu-ragu, berisik dalam kepalanya mendadak ricuh lagi.

“Apa ada sesuatu yang mancing reaksi kamu tadi? Kalau iya, dan kamu gak keberatan ngasih tau, _I would like to know_. Siapa tau, saya bisa hindari bawa-bawa hal itu kalau ada perlu sama kamu.” ujar Seungsik sungguh-sungguh. Tidak ada penghakiman di parasnya. Byungchan semakin merasa konyol ingin berterus terang.

Tapi dia tahu, sekali ia mendapat serangan panik begini di kantor, tidak mustahil ada serangan-serangan selanjutnya.

“Tadi aku — uhm, maksudnya, saya. Saya agak was-was soal rapat hari ini,” mulainya terbata-bata. “Biasanya saya makan permen kalau mulai deg-degan gak jelas. Permen *cola*. Begitu saya gak nemu permennya… Saya jadi ketakutan...” _dan sisanya, seperti yang Seungsik lihat._

Seungsik mengangguk lagi, tidak mencibir maupun mencoba mengulik lebih jauh sentimen macam apa yang Byungchan simpan atas sebuah permen hingga bereaksi sebegitu kuat. Ia terima penjelasan itu dengan mudah, sebab ia yakin itu adalah alasan yang jujur. Choi Byungchan selama ini selalu bicara apa adanya. Tidak mungkin ia berbohong untuk sesuatu yang sefundamental ini.

“Permen *cola*, ya? Kaya yang biasa dimakan Subin bukan?”

Byungchan diam, mencoba mengingat lagi sebelum mengangguk. Ya, permen yang dimakan teman beda dua kubikel darinya itu sama dengan yang biasa Byungchan bawa kapanpun dan dimanapun.

“Yaudah, kamu tunggu sini. Saya mintain dulu ke Subin ya. Pulang nanti sekalian saya temenin beli kalau udah abis.”

Seungsik memang tidak akan pernah tahu atau memahami peran sebuah permen dalam membentuk kepribadian Byungchan. Namun ia juga tahu, hal yang sepele baginya bisa menjadi sesuatu yang begitu besar bagi lainnya.

“Makasih banyak…” bisiknya lagi sebelum Seungsik berlalu. _He owes him a lot._

—

Rumah Jinhyuk tidak pernah berubah.

Setidaknya begitu yang Byungchan yakini. Pigura yang menggantung di dinding hanya menunjukkan perubahan dari teras dan halaman depan yang sekarang tidak lagi dihiasi ayunan kecil berwarna pelangi. Pohon besar di sudut halaman juga lebih besar yang sekarang daripada yang menjadi latar tempat Jinhyuk kecil berfoto.

Jejak Jinhyuk tidak pernah hilang di rumahnya. Ia masih tetap hidup di sini. Di antara coretan-coretan puisi yang ditempel ayahnya di sebuah papan tulis dekat rak tv. Dalam foto-foto yang tersebar di atas meja tv, lemari pajangan juga buffet kecil lainnya. Ada Jinhyuk di mana-mana. Jinhyuk yang tersenyum walau bajunya kotor lumpur, Jinhyuk yang bibirnya cemberut sambil memegangi sebuah permen gula kapas. Jinhyuk yang memakai seragam sekolah menengah penuh coretan. Juga Jinhyuk bersama Byungchan di hari kelulusan putra keluarga Lee.

Byungchan punya semua salinannya dalam ukuran kecil yang disimpan dalam sebuah kotak hitam di kamarnya. Harta karunnya, yang diberikan oleh ibu mendiang sekian bulan setelah tanah di makam putranya kering sempurna.

_”Biar nak Byungchan ingat, Jinhyuk itu betul-betul sayang sama nak Byungchan.” Ibu kemudian bergegas pamit. Byungchan bisa melihat beliau menyeka sudut matanya, dan mendadak, kotak di tangannya menjadi berkali lebih berat dari seharusnya._

“Eh, nak Byungchan, kamu ngapain diem di depan pintu begitu? Sini masuk, ibu baru selesai masak.”

Ajakan ibu diterimanya dengan senang hati. Memasuki kediaman keluarga Lee selalu memberi sensasi nostalgia yang sulit dijabarkan. Byungchan hanya tahu beban-beban yang menggelayuti hati dan pikiran seolah berhasil ditanggalkannya ketika pintu coklat itu tertutup dengan bunyi berderit pelan.

Aroma masakan yang menggiurkan membuat mulutnya terasa penuh. Setelah satu minggu yang melelahkan lengkap dengan episode panik yang disaksikan atasannya, inilah momen penyegaran yang paling dibutuhkan.

Jari telunjuknya refleks bergerak menyentuh dinding. Membiarkannya menelusuri tekstur yang ada di sana. Lubang kecil, cat yang terkelupas, debu tipis yang ketika ia mengangkat jarinya akan menempel di sana. Kebiasaan lama yang terlanjur tersimpan permanen dalam alam bawah sadar. Ia tahu ini semua hanyalah imajinasinya, tapi ia bisa mendengar Jinhyuk mengomentari kebiasaannya ini dengan nada meledek.

Matanya bertemu milik ibu, senyum keduanya merekah kecil. Memahami satu sama lain dengan amat mudahnya.

“Ayah, mana?” Tumben tidak di rumah saat akhir pekan?

Byungchan menarik kursinya sambil menerima piring dari ibu. Beliau sendiri duduk berhadapan dengannya. “Ayah lagi nengok Jinhyuk, katanya mau nagih ucapan selamat ulang tahun ke 50.” jawab ibu. Byungchan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Ayah sedang melayat ke makam anak lelakinya. Di hari ulang tahunnya. Dan ibu di rumah sendiri.

“Dimakan dulu, nak. Nanti dingin lho supnya.”

Mana bisa Byungchan menelan makanan ini saat perutnya seolah terjun bebas berkat penuturan ibu tadi? Akan tetapi, ia lebih tidak bisa melihat tatapan memohon itu. Ibu tidak harusnya mengiba begini padanya. Maka, dengan sebuah senyum yang tidak mencapai mata, ia berkata, “Selamat makan, bu.”

—

Pintu kamar Jinhyuk tak pernah tampak sebegini mengintimidasi.

Sebuah gantungan kunci bergambar anjing shiba mengejek Byungchan yang tidak berani melangkah maju setelah sekian kali memutar balik dan pergi. Tak terhitung berapa sering tangannya bergerak ingin meraih pegangan pintu sebelum kembali terkulai tak berguna di sisi tubuh. Apa sih, yang dia harap bisa dapat dengan memasuki kamar Jinhyuk yang nyaris tiga tahun ini dihindarinya?

_’Karena ibu yang minta kamu. Karena kamu gak pernah bisa nolak permintaan beliau.’_

“Jinhyuk berisik.”

_’Karena kamu butuh ini, Byungchan. Kamu butuh ngeyakinin diri kalau kamu bukan orang jahat karena gak pernah lagi masuk ke kamarku setelah aku gak ada.’_

“Lee Jinhyuk kamu berisik.”

Kepalan tangan Byungchan membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih, napasnya menderu.

_’Sekali ini aja. Setelah ini, terserah kamu kalau mau kamar ini dihancurin kek, dirombak kek, terserah kamu. Ayah sama ibu pasti nurutin.’_

Bodoh sekali Jinhyuk kalau dia pikir Byungchan akan meminta hal seperti ini.

_’Masuk, gih. Aku juga lupa sih kamarku wujudnya gimana sekarang hehehe.’_

_It’s the small chuckle that made him do it. That pushed Byungchan to open that door._

Yang jelas, pemandangan kamar yang rapi dan teratur lengkap dengan pencahayaan dari sebuah jendela besar bukanlah apa yang dibayangkannya. Satu, satu, Byungchan masuk semakin dalam ke kamar yang begitu kental dengan unsur Lee Jinhyuk. Dari penataan barangnya, pemilihan warna dekorasinya, hiasan-hiasan di dinding, di meja, stiker di laptopnya, semuanya berteriak _’Ini punya Jinhyuk!’_

Wangi vanila samar-samar tercium olehnya. Sebuah pengharum ruangan tergantung di dekat kipas angin yang menyala. Kening Byungchan berkerut, namun sejuk udara yang disapukan ke arahnya secara misterius mendorongnya masuk semakin dalam. Matanya mengamati setiap sudut, merekam setiap detail, menyerap semuanya dalam sebuah folder imajiner dalam lemari memorinya tentang Jinhyuk yang tidak pernah berkurang isian terbarunya.

Bukannya Byungchan tidak sadar akan hangat yang membebani pelupuk mata. Ia ini sedang beradu keras kepala dengan diri sendiri agar tidak menangis. Agar tidak goyah lagi saat maniknya menemukan toples kecil permen cola yang tersembunyi di balik tempat pensil bertingkat. Byungchan sedang berusaha keras tidak hancur mendapati pigura berisikan foto dua orang anak kecil yang duduk di ayunan warna pelangi dengan seorang perempuan yang begitu anggun memegangi bahu keduanya. Byungchan sedang menahan diri untuk tidak meneriakkan kesedihannya kala menemukan fotonya sendiri yang sedang melamun ada di samping foto itu.

Byungchan berusaha, namun semuanya sia-sia.

“Jinhyuk… Jinhyuk… Jahat…”

Adalah sebuah bingkai foto kecil, dengan foto tiga orang remaja di sana, yang memukul rubuh dinding pertahanan diri Byungchan secara brutal. Ada Byungchan, yang tidak menyadari arah kamera. Lalu Jinhyuk yang memperhatikannya dengan mata penuh cinta.

Dan terakhir, ada Wooseok. Wooseok yang memperhatikan Jinhyuk dengan tatapan seseorang yang begitu mencinta, namun tahu tidak ada lagi kesempatan baginya.

Suara yang keluar dari dalam diri Byungchan ketika mengambil pigura itu… menyayat kalbu. Meraung ia, menyuarakan semua yang selama ini dipendamnya. Semua sisa-sisa kepedihan juga luka batin yang rupanya belum sembuh sempurna. Tidak bisa sembuh, bahkan. Byungchan menangis terisak-isak, persis seperti anak kecil yang tidak paham kenapa dunia jahat padanya.

Kenapa harus Jinhyuknya? Kenapa harus Jinhyuknya yang diambil? Kenapa ia tidak diberi satu kesempatan pun melihat senyuman itu ditujukan padanya? Kenapa harus Byungchan yang dijatuhi kemalangan bertubi begini? Apa salahnya di kehidupan lalu sebesar lagi sefatal itu? Sebagai pengampunannya, ia yang di kehidupan ini harus terus menerus tersungkur.

Byungchan bersimpuh, meracau, mencaci takdir, mengiba pada siapapun yang mau mendengar. Ia rindu Jinhyuk. Mau memeluk Jinhyuk, mau bisa memegang tangannya dan melihat jemari mereka bertautan. Ia mau menyentuh pipi Jinhyuk dan melihatnya merona karena tersipu malu. Ia hanya ingin melihat Jinhyuk.

Yang tidak diketahuinya adalah, ada seorang wanita paruh baya yang membekap mulutnya rapat-rapat dan berusaha tidak mendekat melihat Byungchan yang sesenggukan di tengah kamar putranya. Byungchan memerlukan ini. Ia perlu membiarkan dam itu hancur sebelum bisa membangun dirinya lagi seutuhnya.

Begitu yang ibu harap. Begitu yang selalu ibu pinta dalam doanya untuk anak lelaki yang sudah menjadi sedekat nadi dengannya.

—

Kang Minhee tahu omnya itu pekerja keras. Kelewat keras malah. Tapi, jika dibiarkan terus begini—

“Om,” panggilnya tidak yakin. “Om Seok, _not trying to be a brat or what_ , tapi, om butuh istirahat gak sih? Ini _weekend_ lho. Apa gak ada rencana main gitu? _You’re not that old yet, you know?_ Aku bisa jaga diri di rumah sendiri.”

Wooseok menoleh perlahan dari layar laptopnya, Minhee berjengit mendapati tatapan dingin itu ditujukan padanya. Namun bukannya takut, Minhee jadi makin cemas adanya. Kantung mata Wooseok bahkan sudah punya kantung mata lagi.

“Om sumpah mending tidur deh. _You look like a zombie at this point_. Minhee pesenin makanan dulu mau?” Level kecemasannya pada sang wali sudah sampai tahap serius kalau Minhee sampai menyebut nama saat merujuk dirinya sendiri.

Anak lelaki itu berani bersumpah jantungnya nyaris copot ketika melihat omnya bangun dari kursi lalu oleng dengan tingkat kemiringan yang menyeramkan. Buru-buru Minhee berusaha menangkap tubuh yang terlampau ringan dari yang dibayangkan. Pipi Wooseok dingin, sekujur badan pun basah keringat. Minhee panik!

“OM! OM SEOK?! _PLEASE_ JANGAN BIKIN MINHEE TAKUT OM? OM SEOK BANGUN DONG?!”

Apa tidak ada yang bisa membantu Minhee sama sekali?!

—

Wooseok bagaikan berada di dalam air yang tenang namun kuat tekanannya. Siap membawanya hanyut sedikit saja ia lengah mencari pegangan. Sedetik, ia bisa memproses berbagai stimulan dari luar. Detik selanjutnya, sekedar membuka mata adalah hal paling memberatkan yang pernah ia coba.

Ia tidak tahu berapa lama tidak sadarkan diri, tapi Wooseok tahu, ketenangan yang didapatnya ini terasa lebih menyenangkan dibanding bising isi kepala yang konstan sejak bangun hingga lelap kembali. Kalau boleh, Wooseok mau di sini saja. Lebih enak.

_’Kasian orang tua kamu dong, Seok. Minhee juga cemas nunggu omnya sadar. Bangun, yuk?’_

_’Gak mau. Kamu siapa nyuruh aku?’_

_’Aku orang yang peduli sama kamu. Yang sayang sama kamu…’_

Di sebuah kamar rumah sakit, seorang terbaring dengan kerutan menghias dahi. Tidurnya tampak tidak nyenyak.

_’Tapi, di sini lebih tenang. Beneran aku gak boleh di sini aja?’ Wooseok tidak tahu pada siapa ia bicara, tapi, kalau harus memohon, ia akan memohon agar boleh di sini lebih lama.’_

_’Jangan ya… Ada banyak hal yang belum kamu coba, juga banyak orang-orang yang nungguin kamu untuk bangun. Aku juga mau kamu bangun, Seok. Bangun yuk?’_

Pasien muda dengan papan informasi bernama Kim Wooseok itu terbangun dengan satu tarikan napas dalam serta nama Lee Jinhyuk yang terlisankan pelan. Wooseok tidak mampu menahan air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipi pun menjawab pertanyaan orang tuanya yang datang beberapa menit setelahnya. Tidak mau.

—

Ketika Wooseok bangun lagi sekian jam kemudian, ada kedua orang tuanya duduk di satu sisi ranjang. Juga ada Minhee yang duduk di sofa kecil dalam ruangan, yang buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya saat bertemu tatap dengan sang paman. Tangan Wooseok yang tidak terhubung jarum infus diambil oleh mama. Ditangkup dengan kedua telapaknya yang hangat, Wooseok merasa bagai menemukan jangkar yang hilang.

“Pulang ya sayang?” Yang berarti, Wooseok kemungkinan besar harus meninggalkan pekerjaannya di sini. Perkara apakah akan kembali atau tidak, urusan nanti.

“Minhee?”

Bagaimana dengan nasib keponakannya itu? Remaja yang dimaksud itu berjalan mendekat, mengambil kursi di sisi lain ranjangnya. Wajahnya terlihat lelah, rambutnya pun berantakan. Wooseok dirundung rasa bersalah.

“Aku ikut,” kata Minhee tanpa bisa dibantah. “Pokoknya aku ikut ke tempat om Seok. Aku bosen di sini.” Minhee berhenti, ia tampak menimbang lagi sebelum mengangguk yakin. “Aku ambil _gap year_ dulu, udah ngomong ke papa mama _so, no worry okay?_ Lagian bosen tau om belajar mulu, engap aku liat soal itu lagi itu lagi. Ya, ya boleh ya?” Ia menatap tiga orang dewasa itu bergantian, berharap dibolehkan.

Wooseok tidak tahu apa ia berhak memutuskan ini. Walau ia sadar ambruknya ini adalah pertanda paling mutlak Wooseok sudah mengabaikan kondisinya sendiri terlalu lama. Dia tidak membiarkan otaknya mengingat-ingat tentang Jinhyuk, tentang Byungchan, juga tentang perasaan yang harusnya sudah dikubur dalam-dalam sejak meninggalkan area pemakaman itu.

Nampaknya, momen mendekati tanggal kepergian Jinhyuk mampu menarik kembali ke permukaan segala rasa yang sudah ditimbun.

“Kamarnya Wooseok habis ayah cat ulang lho,” kata ayah bangga. Caranya menatap Wooseok selalu sama, selalu hangat. Tak peduli Wooseok sudah sebesar ini. Tak peduli Wooseok yang lebih memilih menghabiskan sekian tahunnya tinggal di kota lain bersama sang keponakan. “Jendelanya sekarang juga gak berisik lagi kalau lagi hujan angin.”

Wooseok mengangguk lemah, dan senyuman yang merekah lebar di wajah mama adalah obat penangkal letihnya yang paling mujarab.

—

Byungchan sedang duduk di balkon kamar Jinhyuk ketika ia melihat mobil itu memasuki halaman rumah tetangganya. Mobil berwarna silver itu berhenti, empat orang keluar dari dalamnya. Seorang lelaki paruh baya yang ia tahu adalah kepala keluarga Kim, lalu disusul istrinya. Seorang remaja jangkung yang sangat asing buatnya, kemudian Wooseok menjadi yang terakhir keluar dari mobil.

Wooseok yang berbeda dari yang terakhir kali datang ke kamar rawat Byungchan setelah perban penutup matanya dilepas oleh dokter.

Ia memang tidak bisa melihat dengan begitu jelas dari posisinya, namun lelaki muda itu berani bersumpah Wooseok jauh lebih kurus, juga lebih sayu dari yang diingatnya. Janganlah dibandingkan dengan foto di meja belajar Jinhyuk. Seperti membandingkan dua orang berbeda yang namanya sama.

Kalau ada yang bertanya bagaimana perasaan Byungchan melihat Wooseok lagi, jawabannya adalah ia tidak tahu. Masih ada kemarahan yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan. Lalu ada kesal, karena menurutnya Wooseok itu pengecut. Setelah menyatakan perasaannya pada almarhum Jinhyuk kehadapannya, ia lantas pergi tanpa kabar. Lenyap ditelan bumi. ( _Atau tidak menghilang total mengingat baru saja Byungchan melihatnya lagi dalam kondisi cukup sehat_.) Tetapi yang belakangan ini paling kuat dalam benaknya justru sedih berselimutkan kasihan.

Sedih, sekalipun Wooseok bisa menghabiskan waktunya melihat Jinhyuk, mata itu tidak pernah benar-benar _melihatnya_. Kasihan, sebab Byungchan yakin, Wooseok berhak dan mampu mendapat yang lebih baik dari situasinya sekarang ini. Namun kalau hati sudah memilih, ia lpun paham, tak melulu kepala bisa merasionalkan.

Seandainya posisi mereka ditukar, apa Byungchan akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Wooseok?

Entahlah.

—

“Minhee tidur di kamarku aja ya, ma. Aku di kamar tamu.”

“Loh, kenapa? Ac kamar kamu rusak lagi?”

“Gapapa kok, aku cuma mau nyari perubahan suasana.”

_Aku belum bisa buka jendela dan langsung disuguhi pemandangan kamar Jinhyuk._

“Oh, yaudah.” Mama _paham_. “Kuat gak bantuin mama nyiapin meja buat makan malam bareng-bareng?” Wooseok menyanggupi dengan senyuman tipis.

—

Pertemuan mereka malah terjadi murni secara tidak sengaja.

Wooseok sedang duduk di salah satu kursi taman pada senja hari begitu matanya bersirobok dengan Byungchan. Waktu, untuk beberapa detik seolah berhenti. Byungchan yang tidak tahu harus mendekat atau pergi, juga Wooseok yang tidak tahu mau menyapa atau pura-pura saja tidak kenal. Sejak kepergian Jinhyuk, ia tidak punya keyakinan untuk tetap ada di sisi Byungchan seperti sebelumnya. Rasanya sama dengan terus menerus menyiramkan cairan asam ke lukanya yang masih basah dan menganga.

Ia lupa, yang berduka, yang dirundung lara bukan Wooseok saja.

“Hei… Wooseok. Lama ya, gak ketemu.” Byungchan menyapa canggung. Dia tidak tahu, Wooseok sedang dihantam sensasi _deja vu_ dari interaksi ini. Mulutnya membuka menutup tanpa suara, gerakan kepalanya antara anggukan atau gelengan susah ditebaknya.

Tapi kemudian Wooseok menggeser duduknya. Memberikan spasi kosong di sisinya jika Byungchan ingin duduk. Ingin bercerita. Ingin memarahinya, mungkin. Wooseok rasa ia layak mendapatkannya.

Byungchan mempertimbangkan untuk beberapa detik sebelum memutuskan untuk duduk. Paling tidak, mereka bisa sama-sama melihat ke ufuk barat dengan matahari yang mulai terbenam. “Udah sempet ke makamnya Jinhyuk?” tanyanya.

Wooseok mengangguk kecil. Ia ke sana dua hari setelah menginjakkan kaki kembali di kota ini. Melihat makam itu begitu terawat dengan setangkai bunga lili putih yang begitu inosen membuatnya merasa lebih tenang. Ia tahu, Jinhyuk itu banyak yang sayang. Bahkan hingga maut membawanya pergi, orang-orang yang mengasihinya tidak begitu saja pergi semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

“Mungkin kita bisa ke sana barengan, kapan-kapan. Kalau kamu mau.”

Tidak ada yang lebih terkejut mendengar saran itu selain Wooseok sendiri. Byungchan saja tidak pernah sedikitpun berpikir untuk mengusulkan yang demikian.

“Aku paham kalau kamu gak mau. Saranku tadi pasti aneh banget ya.” Wooseok tertawa mengejek. Kening Byungchan mengerut, bingung, apa yang harus ditertawakan dari ide itu.

“Kayanya, itu bukan ide buruk deh.” Gantian Wooseok yang menatap Byungchan tidak percaya. Dipikir lagi, ini pertama kali mereka bertatap muka tanpa adanya urgensi ingin lekas pergi. Byungchan malu-malu mencoba melempar senyum. Mereka berdua, ibaratnya sedang meniti jembatan tipis bernama kesepahaman yang rawan sekali oleng.

“Jinhyuk pasti lebih seneng kalau banyak yang nengok ke makamnya.” bujuknya lagi. “Daripada datang sendiri-sendiri, nangis sendiri. Kalau nangisnya ada yang nemenin, pasti gak malu-maluin kan?”

Padahal siapa juga yang akan menghakimi pelayat yang menangis meninggalkan area pemakaman?

“Maaf ya Byungchan, aku kabur dari tempat ini kaya pengecut. Yang berduka kan, sebenarnya bukan aku doang. _I can’t imagine how painful it is to be in your position._ ”

“Kamu memang gak bisa.”

 _Ouch…_ Wooseok memegangi perut yang ditinju tangan tak kasat mata.

“Tapi—,” Byungchan berhenti— “aku juga gak bisa bayangin ada di posisi kamu, Seok. Pasti, susah kan? Harus nyimpan semuanya sendiri?” _Perasaanmu untuk Jinhyuk, sakit hatimu, kehilanganmu. Pasti berat, bukan?_

Dua lelaki muda itu terdiam. Matahari semakin hilang di barat, menyisakan goresan warna senja yang menakjubkan. Ramai teriakan anak-anak yang berlarian bersahutan dengan orang tua, dengan perawat yang mulai mengajak pulang. Hari mulai malam, waktunya istirahat. Dunia tetap berputar sekalipun Byungchan juga Wooseok berharap bisa menghentikannya barang sesaat. Mencuri masa menelaah juga memahami hati masing-masing. Mengenali sesamanya yang terluka, berharap bisa saling mengobati.

Apa yang akan Jinhyuk lakukan jika melihat dua orang (selain orang tua juga _Miss_ Jieun) yang berharga baginya terjebak situasi begini? Apa yang akan Jinhyuk katakan untuk mengembalikan kedekatan yang pernah Byungchan juga Wooseok bagi?

“Menurut kamu, apa Jinhyuk bahagia dimanapun dia berada sekarang?” tanya Wooseok pada udara kosong di hadapannya.

Byungchan menoleh, memperhatikan profil wajah Wooseok yang tegas juga rapuh di saat yang sama. Sudut bibirnya naik sekian mili. Masih penuh keraguan.

“Aku tau dia akan lebih bahagia kalau kita bisa saling maafin diri sendiri. Maafin satu sama lain, jadi temen lagi. Kaya dulu.”

“Kamu, bahagia?”

Byungchan menarik napas dalam sekali sebelum menjawab. “Aku bisa berusaha. Dan kamu juga. Kita bisa berusaha untuk bahagia. Lagi.”

Dan mungkin, itulah yang bisa mereka lakukan saat ini. Mencoba bahagia kembali. Mencoba untuk tidak terlalu sering menangisi yang sudah pergi. Karena keduanya juga tahu, Jinhyuk tidak mau mereka berhenti setelah ia tak lagi ada. Mau mencoba dan berusaha itu sudah cukup. Sudah sangat lebih dari cukup untuk Byungchan juga Wooseok.

“ _Yeah, we could always try._ ”


End file.
